A to Z GerIta Drabbles
by LordofAmus
Summary: Drabble themes from A to Z with tales of GerIta! Range of stories inside. Please R&R
1. A Amnesia

**A to Z GerIta Drabbles.**

**A/N:** Yay! Another new story! I love this pairing. I was debating this, Spamano, PruHun or USUK. I need some suggestions for later chapters so send them in, ok? Thankies!

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own Hetalia.

**Theme:** A is for (not apples) amnesia.

Ludwig received a call in the middle of the night. He groaned as he forced his eyes open. He listened to the phone ring a few more times, hoping that maybe it would just stop. Deciding it was an important call he decided he should pick it up. At first he thought it was his boss or his drunk of a brother but instead it turned out to be a stranger's voice.

"Ludwig Bielschmidt?" a woman's voice asked. The womans voice was completely unfamiliar to Ludwig. Ludwig wiped his eyes, trying to wake himself up more. The seriousness of her tone sent shivers down Ludwig's spine.

"Ja. Who is this?" Ludwig asked. He sat up, his bed groaning in protest. The covers slid off his shoulders, the chilly air wreathing around him, kissing bare skin with icy lips.

"This is Alice Rose. I am a nurse at St. Mary's hospital." the woman said. She had a professional yet sympathetic tone to her voice. She was about to continue when Ludwig cut her off.

"Did a certain albino named Gilbert Bielschmidt get into a fight again? Unless it's life threatening, he'll be fine; just give him a beer." Ludwig said. He had received phone calls countless times over the years about all sorts of trouble his brother had gotten into. It wouldn't be a surprise if he got into any more trouble.

"No. I'm sorry. Feliciano Vargas was in a car accident and your name was listed in his medical file." Alice said. Her tone of voice frightened Ludwig that she had bad news.

"Oh Gott," Ludwig breathed out. Icy cold fear wrapped its fingers around Ludwig's chest making it hard for him to breath. Feliciano was in a car accident? Was he hurt, or dead? Ludwig felt a need to see the Italian.

"A drunk driver hit his car. He was riding with Mr. Lovino Vargas but he was not injured; he was too drunk." Alice said gently. Her tone of voice only made Ludwig's fear worse.

"Feliciano! What's wrong with him? Is he alright?" Ludwig asked quickly.

"Mr. Vargas has obtained some injuries but they're not serious. What is most concerning is his amnesia." Alice informed him. Part of Ludwig was relieved but another part wept to hear that his fragile, little Feliciano was hurt.

"He," Ludwig paused. He forced the next words out of his mouth as his throat constricted with tears, "Has amnesia?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry to tell you." Alice said gently.

"D-does he remember anything? At all?" Ludwig asked in a whisper.

"No. I'm sorry. Mr. Lovino came to visit him and Mr. Feliciano didn't recognize him or his name." Alice said.

Ludwig was silent for a long time. He couldn't comprehend that his Feliciano had lost his memory. He didn't want to imagine if Feliciano's memory loss was permanent. He didn't want Feliciano to be upset or hurt in any way. Ludwig had to get to the hospital to help Feliciano. He didn't want him to be suffering alone. That was one of the things the little Italian feared the most.

"Mr. Bielschmidt?" Alice asked after he didn't respond for a while.

"I'll be right there." Ludwig said in a monotone voice. He hung up the phone and got ready with a zombie-like expression.

(Time skip.)

By the time Ludwig made it to the hospital, Romano had already been released. He had sustained no injuries except for a cut on his forehead. He was sober enough to realize that something was wrong. The beer had caused his already fragile emotions to spike drastically. In other words, he was a mess.

When Ludwig first saw the older brother, he thought that something worse had happened. The Italians face was red and streaked with salty tears.

Ludwig went over to the Italian. "Romano, where's your brother?" Ludwig demanded.

Romano started sobbing again, the scent of beer quickly met Ludwig's nose. Ludwig frowned and grabbed a hold of Romano's shoulders.

"Romano, where is your brother?" Ludwig demanded again, lightly shaking him. Romano flopped in his grasp like a fish out of water, still sobbing. He pointed down the hallway.

"L-last room. Left s-side." he somehow managed to stutter out between sobs.

Ludwig released the Italian who almost fell onto the floor. He didn't bother to help him up. His Feliciano could be on the verge of death and he might only have a few more minutes to talk to him. All rational thoughts left Ludwig. He cared too much about the small Italian, not that he would have told him under normal circumstances.

He rushed into the room. To his relief he heard the steady beat of the heart minutes. Feliciano's eyes were closed but Ludwig could see his chest gently rising and falling with each soft breath.

Everything seemed too white. The room was white, the bed was white and the Italians skin was white save the bruises and cuts. Ludwig could practically see him waving a white flag which only broke his heart. He didn't want him to give up. He wanted him to continue fighting, if not for his own sake, then for Ludwig's.

Ludwig stepped into the room. He felt so out of place. He was the one spot of color in the perpetual white. He approached the bedside. He glanced down at the peaceful expression on the Italians face. It didn't seem to for him seeing all the medical equipment around.

Ludwig's heart broke to see the bruises and cuts marring the Italians beautiful skin. He had hit his head on the steering wheel when the air bag hadn't worked. It was a miracle that the Italian wasn't hurt more or even worse.

Ludwig's calloused hands gently wrapped themselves around Feliciano's cold hand. Compared to Ludwig's, he seemed so weak and fragile. Ludwig gently messages his thumbs into Feliciano's paper-thin skin. It was as though if he rubbed the skin too much, it would rip.

Feliciano's eye lids flickered. A soft moan escaped his chapped lips. Everything in the room seemed to hold its breath waiting for the Italian to open his eyes.

Feliciano opened his eyes but only had enough energy to keep them open half way. His eyes glanced down at the big object on his hand. His gaze drifted up to Ludwig. Seeing the strange man holding his hand, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"W-who are you?" he asked timidly. Ludwig couldn't even begin to imagine how confused he was. He smiled encouragingly. He wanted to show that he was friendly and wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm Ludwig Bielschmidt. I-I'm your b-boyfriend." he said. He used his other hand to stroke Feliciano's caramel colored bangs.

Feliciano watched his hands with his eyes warily. Ludwig retracted his hands.

"I-I don't remember you." Feliciano said timidly. He looked scared to death that Ludwig might hurt him.

"That's ok." Ludwig said. He smiled gently. "You'll get your memory back in no time; there's no need to rush."

"What happened?" Feliciano asked.

"You were in a bad accident. Your brother, Romano, is fine but he's really worried about you." Ludwig explained.

"W-were you w-worried about m-me?" Feliciano asked timidly. His cheeks turned a light pink. He sank into the bed in embarrassment.

Ludwig blushed and looked downwards to hide his blush. "Yes. I was very w-worried about you." Ludwig whispered quietly.

Feliciano closed his eyes and smiled. Ludwig's heart thumped against his chest, glad that he didn't loose his adorable habits. Ludwig smiled sympathetically, looking at the man he had almost lost. He gently took Feliciano's hand again and kissed his forehead.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli." Ludwig said softly.

Feliciano blushed. Something felt like it was almost connecting in his brain. The blond man was starting to look familiar but the kiss definitely felt familiar. He couldn't stop himself from saying the words and he knew they were true.

"Te amo, Ludwig." Feliciano smiled, squeezing Ludwig's hand.

**  
>AN:** They won't all be like this! Some of them will be happy. I need suggestions for the letter B! Anything is good, just nothing with a lot of kissing.


	2. B Bees

**A to Z GerIta Drabbles.**

**A/N:** Holy cow! I got a whole bunch of responses on this for DA. For those of you were familiar with my writing, I post my stories on fanfiction and DeviantArt. So take a look at my profile on either at some of my other Hetalia stories. Thank you for all the suggestions. I really really wanted to do 'Bruder' but I decided to do something short yet cute.

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own Hetalia.

**Theme:** B is for bees as suggested by dragongirl124680 on DeviantArt (I'm going to try to remember to put who it was suggested by but no promises!)

Ludwig had been hoping to wake up normally for one; normal being alone in bed. Unfortunately for him, Feliciano had somehow snuck into his room and crawled into the vacant spot beside Ludwig.

Ludwig looked down at his caramel headed head with a frown. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he threw the covers off of his legs. He swung his legs over the edge and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

A soft, peaceful sigh sounded from Italy's side of the bed. The blankets ruffled softly as he sat up. Ludwig glanced over. His smaller hands were formed into fists. In a very child like manner, he rubbed his eyes with his fists, yawning lightly like a puppy.

"Italy," Germany said in a low voice. Anyone else but Feliciano would have realized by his tone that Ludwig wasn't happy.

"Ve~ Germany!" Feliciano exclaimed still sounding tired. His facial expression immediately brightened up. He extended his arms and lunged to hug Germany. Ludwig quickly sprung to his feet, allowing to Italian to fall into the spot where he had been sleeping.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Germany asked staring down at him with a ticked expression.

"Ve~ that hurt, Luddy." Feliciano whined. Ludwig blushed at the nickname. Of coarse Italy wouldn't realize he was angry and of coarse he would hurt himself by falling into a soft bed.

"Answer my question, Italy."

"Ve~ what was your question?" Feliciano asked. He tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. Ludwig blushed and looked away so that he wouldn't start thinking of how cute the lovable Italian was. He walked over to his dresser with his back to him.

"Never mind." he grumbled.

He heard the soft noise of Feliciano's feet touching the floor. The Italian crossed the floor to Ludwig. Ludwig sighed wondering what he was doing.

Ludwig stiffened when he felt Feliciano's arms wrap around his stomach. Feliciano went on his tip toes so he could rest his chin on Ludwig's shoulder. His warm breath tickled the sensitive skin on Ludwig's neck causing him to blush deep red.

"Ve~ what did I do, Luddy?" Feliciano asked softly. Ludwig was acutely aware of Feliciano's bare chest pressed up against his back.

"U-Uh...never mind." Ludwig said awkwardly trying to wiggle out of Feliciano's touch. The Italian was stuck tight though. He had developed a tight hug after starting Romano's 'hug therapy'.

"Ve~ seriously?" Feliciano's voice hicced a few notes higher. Ludwig blushed and used that as an excuse to tear out of Feliciano's grasp.

"Ja. Just...go downstairs." Ludwig said, "I need to change."

"Ve~ ok!" Feliciano exclaimed. The Italian ran downstairs leaving Ludwig alone in his room.

Ludwig sighed to himself. Sometimes that Italian was so annoying yet adorable at the same time.

He changed out of his muscle shirt into a t-shirt and put on a pair of shorts. His iron cross deemed its usual spot around his neck. He took his time going down the stairs, not exactly in the mood to deal with the Italian.

He nearly had a heart attack as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. Italy had been making pasta for breakfast and had made a mess out of the kitchen in just the short amount of time that Ludwig was gone. Ludwig stared at the kitchen from the doorway.

"W-what...?" he stammered.

Feliciano noticed Ludwig in the doorway for the first time and smiled.

"Ve~ Ludwig, where's the tomatoes? I was looking for some fresh ones to make some sauce with but I couldn't find any." Feliciano asked as if unaware of the havoc he caused.

"M-my kitchen...!" Ludwig gasped.

"What? Oh, don't worry! I'm going to clean up!" Feliciano smiled obliviously.

"Nein!" Ludwig quickly said, "I'll clean it up." If you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself.

"Ve~ why?" Feliciano asked tilting his head to one side.

"B-because Uh... You need to pick some tomatoes from the garden. I'll clean up while you're gone." Ludwig quickly forced a smile hoping it'd convince him. He didn't want to hurt the Italians feelings since that would only make things worse. Feliciano grinned.

"Ve~ ok!" he grabbed a wicker basket from the counter and skipped to the backdoor. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose again and sighed.

He grabbed a rag and started cleaning up the mess. He didn't know how it was possible for anyone to make such a big mess in such a short period of time. Of coarse, with Italy, anything was possible. Ludwig wiped all the flour and cheese and any other mess off of the counter surface and the floor. He scrubbed everything down, trying to get that spit shine look that he loved.

A pain filled scream sounded from outside. Ludwig immediately recognized it as Italy's voice. Dropping his rag, Ludwig ran out to the back door.

"Italy!" he yelled, expecting to see some kind of intruder or animal. He didn't want anything happening to his little Italian friend. Instead he saw Italy holding his finger and crying. Ludwig assumed the worst and hurried forward.

"What did you do? Did you cut yourself?" Ludwig asked. He looked at Feliciano's finger. Seeing no blood, his eyebrows furrowed and quickly scanned over the rest of his lithe body. There were no wounds from where Ludwig could see.

Feliciano sniffed and looked up at Ludwig with big, round, tear filled eyes. He shoved his finger towards Ludwig's face, occasionally sniffing.

"A-a b-b-bee s-stung me!" Feliciano partly whimpered and partly stammered.

"A bee?" Ludwig asked in disbelief. He ran all the way outside for a bee sting.

Feliciano nodded his head, only making a pitiful noise to acknowledge him. Ludwig sighed again.

"It's just a bee sting. Honestly, Italy; sometimes you act like such a child."

Feliciano's eyes flashed with hurt, "I-I'm sorry." he said quietly. Ludwig sighed. He hadn't meant to make the Italian so sad. He gently took a hold of Feliciano's hand and brought Feliciano's finger to his mouth, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on the soft skin.

"We'll get some ice on it inside, ok. Maybe then it will feel a little better." Ludwig said blushing and looking away in embarrassment.

"Ve~ it feels better already." Feliciano grinned and reached up on his tip toes to kiss Ludwig's cheek.

Ludwig coughed awkwardly. Electricity pulsed through his veins from Feliciano's kiss. "Let's go inside and finish that pasta." he said allowing a small smile.

**A/N:** Thankies for reading. Sorry if this is bad. Been down in the dumps and I find that my stories reflect my moods. Please review so I can improve my writing and maybe send in a suggestion for C. I don't want to ask for too much so do what you feel like. I love you and have a good day!


	3. C Christmas

**A to Z GerIta Drabbles C**

**A/N:** Sorry, this is going to be super short. I usually hate writing short things but with the holidays coming up and some other important shiz, I didn't really have time. I already wrote this on a journal on DA but to those on FF, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. Some super important stuff is going on and to be plain honest, I'm more in the mood to read than write at this period in time. Writing some of the stories makes me sad and Monsters affects wore off so yeah. You came here to read GerIta, not about some stranger's issues. XD. Haha. They're not even my issues. XD Anyway, this author's note is probably half the story. I was gonna write a special holiday fanfiction but since this one is C, I thought it'd be cool to do Christmas and kill two birds with one stone.

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own Hetalia.

**Theme:**C for Christmas

Feliciano loved Christmas time the most. He loved the warm colors and the jovial music and the comradery that seemed to zip through the atmosphere like electricity. Everywhere seemed to be in a good mood.

He remembered the one special Christmas he had heard from Germany when the blond and England had paused the War in Christmas to play football (A/N: Or soccer if your American like me. Just thought I'd put football to be more authentic. XP).

Even Romano was nicer. He smiled more often and even laughed and would glare less at Antonio.

Antonio never knew it but Romano always stressed getting the perfect present for him. He would drag Feliciano through the stores to go shopping. In that time, Feliciano would get presents for Antonio as well. He also purchased presents for Francis, Roderick, Elizabetha and last and certainly not least; Ludwig.

Ludwig's presents were always easy. He would just walk down an aisle in a store and he would always find the perfect gift. He knew that liverwurst was so impersonal so he looked for special things.

This year, he found a thick silver ring with the iron crossed etched into it. It wasn't fancy but it was unique and fit Ludwig. Feliciano bought it immediately.

Shopping was also one of Feliciano's favorite things. Just as much as he loved the surprise of what others got for him, Hr loved seeing other people's faces when he gave them a present.

Sometimes, it was even more fun than receiving a present.

This year, Feliciano was especially excited. It would be his first Christmas with Ludwig since they started dating. He wanted to make sure it was special.

He found some cute holiday wrapping paper with little angels printed all over them. He wrapped it up as near as he could. It wasn't perfect but it was the best he could do, also considering how he accidentally cut his finger with the scissors.

He put a label on the ring. It was a small package. Feliciano just hoped that Ludwig would like it.

He traveled to Ludwig's house and parked the car. He checked to make sure he still had it before getting out of the car. He skipped happily to the German mans front door. He rang the doorbell ant listened to the chime reverberate through the house.

After a few moments, Ludwig answered the door. "Gutten tag?" he saw Feliciano and a gentle smile tugged at his lips.

"Hello Feli. Come on in." Ludwig opened the door wider so he could go in. The Germans house was decorated with wreaths and Christmas lights and trees. A quiet German Christmas song played in the back ground. Feliciano strolled inside the familiar house that had become almost a second home to him.

He pulled the present out of his pocket, too excited to give it to Ludwig as a surprise. He handed it to Ludwig with a close eyed grin. "Ve~ Merry Christmas, Luddy!"

The present was gently lifted from his outstretched hand. Shivers ran down his spine and electricity pulsed through his arms as he felt Ludwig fingers brush against his palm. He opened his eyes and watched Ludwig blush.

"D-Danke Feli." he said embarrassed.

"You didn't open it yet, silly!" Feliciano exclaimed giggling. Ludwig blushed again and wordlessly opened his present, a faint smile tugging his lips.

Feliciano held his breath, watching Ludwig's face like a hawk. Ludwig stared at the ring, his face expressionless. Feliciano's grin fell off his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Ludwig. Please don't be mad; I thought you'd like it." Feliciano said. Never before had someone not like the gift he had given him and it was a shock.

"Like it?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano gulped and nodded timidly.

"Uh...Y-yeah?" Feliciano said quietly. He saw a fain smile cross Ludwig's face.

"I don't like it." Ludwig said.

"I'm sorry." Feliciano whispered. He sniffed, feeling tears threaten his eyes. He had ruined everything now. Ludwig hadn't even liked it.

"I love it! It's absolutely perfect!" Ludwig said sliding the ring over a calloused finger. Feliciano looked up hopefully, his chocolate eyes sparkling.

"V-Ve?" Feliciano asked.

"Thank you. It is beautiful; just like you." Ludwig said smiling ever so slightly. Feliciano blushed the color of Santa's suit.

"I'm sorry Feliciano. I got you a present bur it's not real." Ludwig said sadly.

"Ve? What is it?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"I want to give you my heart. I've..." Ludwig coughed awkwardly, "Loved you for a long time and I want you to have it."

It was now Feliciano's turn to unintentionally offend Ludwig. He was speechless in shock. Ludwig loved him? He wanted to give him his heart? That was the best gift anyone had ever given him! How could he put the right words to show how much the German meant to him.

"I'm sorry. I knew it was dumb. I should have gotten you a real gift." Ludwig said. While Feliciano's gift to Ludwig was palpable, Ludwig's to Feliciano had meant so much more.

Feliciano threw himself at Ludwig, wrapping his small yet muscular arms around the Germans strong neck. He buried his head into the festive sweater the German was wearing and tilted his head slightly to gently kiss his neck. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano's middle.

"I love it." Feliciano whispered. "And you. So much."

Feliciano pulled away, his arms still laced around Ludwig's neck. Ludwig's large hands stayed around him but gently gripped his waist. Adoring chocolate brown orbs met with confused cyan orbs.

"This is the best gift you could ever give me. The point of Christmas, besides celebrating the birth of Christ, is to spread holiday joy and love to everyone. A wrapped gift is a small way to show someone that you care but this..." Feliciano couldn't find the right words, "I can never doubt that you love me now."

Ludwig's eyes warmly, a smile spreading over his gentle features. He leaned down a pressed a short yet sweet kiss to Feliciano's soft lips.

"Te amo." Ludwig whispered.

"Ich liebe dich."

**A/N:** Yay! So cute. -_- I know Christmas is a Christian holiday but extend your love to non Christians. If you are truly a Christian, then you understand that everyone is one of the Lords children. Hr loves everyone; so should we. Please be respectful to everyone's religion. They have the choice to believe whatever faith they wish to so just let them be. Please review! Merry Christmas and enjoy your holiday!


	4. D Donation

**A to Z GerIta Drabbles**

**A/N:** I was really interested to do this one! I want to start doing more research on random stuff and this is the kind of things I'm interested in. I should be a doctor! I love blood, only I hate seeing people sad or in pain. Lol. So off track. ^_^

**Important for story:** This is a bit AU. It takes place during the time when live transplants could only be done if the persons were related or close. This would require pictures of the two together over a span of a few years or marriage certificates. In this story, Ludwig and Feliciano are humans that haven't seen each other for a while. That's all you need to know for now. Hopefully you'll be able to gather everything else if it is written correctly! 

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own Hetalia. Also, thanks to Dragongirl124680 for betaing this chapter!

**Theme:** D for Donation (As suggested by EmeraldEyesofThunder on DA)

"You have nothing to worry about." a doctor instructed a blond haired man lying on the hospital bed. "Kidney transplants are a relatively simple operation. We finally found a kidney to use for the transplant and everything should go smoothly."

The blond haired man spoke, his German accent slightly slurred from the drugs that were starting to take effect on him, "Where did the kidney come from?" he asked. Even with his sluggish, drugged mind, he still remembered with ease that the doctors were having trouble finding a replacement for his own kidney.

Ludwig had been surprised to learn that his kidney had failed him at such a young age. The usually robust German man was as strong and resilient as they came. To hear his kidney was failing was a huge surprise.

After he learned he would need a kidney transplant, his brother had gone to see if his kidney would have a match to be used on Ludwig. Ludwig found it unlikely that it could be of any use because of Gilbert's health but his brother insisted on trying anyway. They brought in their birth certificates and pictures of the two of them together to prove that they were related. The doctors took Gilbert in to be examined.

Unfortunately for Ludwig, his brother's albinoism made him incompatible. His brother could easily develop complications from the surgery to remove his kidney and there was the question if his kidney would even be accepted by Ludwig's body.

So Ludwig entered the waiting list. Without a relative or close friend to get a kidney from he would have to wait for a dead donor; something he wasn't looking forward to. He just found it creepy to have some dead person's kidney in his body. With several other people waiting in front of him, it would take him a while to get his kidney.

That was why he had been so surprised when he got the call that there was an available kidney from a live donor.

Ludwig couldn't think of anyone who would donate a kidney to him. Gilbert was his only relative and all his friends drifted away when he grew up and moved away. His curiosity for the origin of his new kidney was strong; something to be expected since he was going to be receiving someone else's kidney.

The doctor laughed smoothly, sounding almost rehearsed. "Your recipient wishes to remain a secret until after the surgery. He would like to meet you though." the doctor told him. Ludwig's eye lids were beginning to feel very heavy. He didn't know what he would have said had he been not drugged but his over eager brain simply agreed to meet the lad who had given up his kidney for Ludwig.

"After you wake up we'll bring him in to see you. He's very excited." the doctor smiled. Ludwig groaned. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He wanted to find out who the person was and the doctor was teasing him by saying that the other person was excited to see him.

Normally, Ludwig would have been able to figure out who it was but his mind was blank. He wanted to sleep so badly but he wanted to stay awake to figure out who the person was. Logic would have told him that if he went to sleep, he could wake up after the surgery and find out who the person was. Of course, his logic had been smothered by the drugs.

Eventually Ludwig couldn't fight it and fell asleep. When he woke up, he would have a new kidney.

_(Time skip)_

His consciousness came about after his surgery. Ludwig still felt sleepy even though he had just slept. He sighed in relaxation as he let himself sink into the white bed.

Slowly, his thoughts came back- his logical thoughts. Snippets of the discussion before he went under flashed before his mind. He found his curiosity growing again. Who was the person who donated the kidney and why was he so excited to see Ludwig?

The doctor eventually came in. He smiled seeing Ludwig awake. "Are you up to a guest?" he asked. Ludwig looked up and nodded.

The doctor peered out the door into the hallway and called to someone. Quick footsteps neared the door matching Ludwig's quick heart beats. He had a strange feeling about the person. He didn't know what but part of him felt excited and he didn't know why.

As soon as the person entered the room, he immediately recognized his old friend, Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano had moved to Italy when Ludwig had to move back to Germany to support his sickly brother. Feliciano had been one of his closest friends for a while. They had kept in contact for a while but they eventually grew apart and lost contact. Ludwig hadn't seen him in over ten years. They had met in a strange way and they brought together in a weird way; by a kidney transplant.

"Ve~ Hi Luddy! Remember me?" Feliciano beamed. He skipped into the room, his light atmosphere extending and lighting up the dark corners of the hospital room. He stopped at Ludwig's bed, taking Ludwig's hand as if they hadn't been apart for ten long years.

Ludwig just stared incredulously at Feliciano. The smaller man smiled down at him happily and closed his eyes. It seems he hadn't lost his old habits. "J-ja…I remember you." He mumbled. Any normal person would have thought that he wasn't particularly happy to see the Italian but Feliciano used to know him better than anyone. He probably still knew him better since Ludwig hadn't changed much in the ten years.

"The doctors said you're going to be just fine! The incision they made is only a few inches long and will heal in no time! Isn't the technology they use just amazing! They do heart transplants too! Did you know that?" Feliciano babbled out. Ludwig smiled softly; he had almost forgotten how easily Feliciano could babble about the simplest of things, mostly including pasta. He had lost count of how many times Feliciano would recite the recipes of different types of pasta and wine.

"Ja, it's amazing." Ludwig agreed. He allowed a small smile to tug on the corners of his mouth. He wouldn't admit it to the young Italian but he missed him during those years of his absence. He would often think of the little Italian if he saw pasta or a pretty sunset. The Italian had appreciated some of the simplest things and had passed down his appreciation to Ludwig.

"You don't need a heart transplant, right? I'd give it to you but I kind of like my heart." Feliciano asked, looking slightly nervous. Ludwig chuckled at his logic.

"Nein, Feliciano. I don't need a heart." He chuckled. He stopped trying to hide his joy, smiling up at his old friend. "Thank you, Feliciano, for giving me your kidney."

Feliciano grinned even more, "Ve~ no problem, Luddy!" Ludwig blushed at the old nickname he had forgotten about, "Romano has been dating Antonio and Antonio is still friends with Gilbert who told Toni that you were in need of a kidney. Antonio told Romano and Romano told me so as soon as I heard, I gathered up some old pictures of us together and got on a train here real quick just so I could help you and see you again."

Ludwig smiled, touched by his dedication even after all those years, "Feli," he said quietly, testing out the old nickname on his tongue, "Thank you."

"Ve~ Ludwig? You already thanked me!" Feliciano grinned, his fingertips gently playing with Ludwig's hand.

"Ja I know, I just want to make you sure know how much I appreciate all the trouble you went through." Ludwig answered softly, his voice unusually warm. Feliciano smiled happily.

"I'm glad you're going to be better! By the way, how's Gilbert?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"He's doing better. He tried to donate his kidney but the doctors said he wasn't eligible." Ludwig sighed; his brother was a touchy subject. Even though they didn't appear close, in reality they were closer than most siblings. Feliciano knew this and always asked how Gilbert was.

"Tell him I said hi, ok?" Feliciano asked.

"You came all this way for me. Would you like to s-stay at my place until you leave?" Ludwig offered stammered. The plane ride from Italy to Germany must have been long and expensive; the least he could do was offer him a place to stay for the duration of his stay so they could get to know each other again and have fun like old times.

Feliciano instantly perked up, grinning happily. "Ve~ can I? Can I really?" Feliciano asked hopefully. Ludwig smiled, a light blush dusting his cheek.

"J-ja. You can; you'd be more than welcomed." Ludwig smiled, "You should probably also rest first. Are you tired?"

Feliciano shrugged nonchalantly, "A little but probably not as tired as you."

Ludwig smiled knowingly, "That doesn't matter."

Feliciano smiled and didn't know what else to say. Both just stared into each other's eyes. No words were said; they weren't needed. The ten year absence hadn't deterred their friendship; maybe it had even strengthened it. A light blush formed on each other's cheeks and their hearts thumped harder against their chest. Neither could pull away; both of them moving closer.

"Feli…" Ludwig whispered affectionately. There was almost an unspoken confession of their love for each other, though everyone else knew it besides Ludwig. Ludwig always blushed and denied it. It was no secret though that he really did love Feliciano.

"Luddy…" Feliciano whispered back. His heart thumped even harder, if that was even possible. Maybe Ludwig would finally admit his affections for him.

"I-I…" Ludwig stammered, blushing but not pulling away. Feliciano giggled at how cute he was.

"It's ok, Luddy. Just go on." He smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning close to his face so they were inches apart.

Ludwig's breath hiked slightly and the blush darkened. "Feli," he said very slowly, "I missed you."

Feliciano smiled happily. He was a little disappointed that Ludwig didn't admit his affection. "I missed you too." He whispered back.

He closed his eyes happily. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand gently came up to cup his cheek. "Feli," Ludwig's voice whispered, "I love you."

Feliciano's heart thumped hard against his chest. "I love you too." He whispered. They both leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together, sealing their bonds once again.

**  
>AN:** Thanks for reading! Sorry for being so late! I would have been at least a day earlier but I kinda fell asleep in Study Hall. Also, sorry for any false information. Be sure to review and suggest themes for the letter E. Thank youuu and love youuu!


	5. E Emo

**GerIta A to Z Drabbles**

**A/N**: Sorry this is late. Thanks for all the views and reviews and favorites! I love you guys! Oh and for the best atmosphere, listen to Black Veil Brides(BVB) or My Chemical Romance. Definitely 'God Bless You' by BVB...or 'New Religion' or 'All Your Hate' or 'Heavens Calling' or 'Beautiful Remains'.

**Important:** Please excuse any typos. I had a lot of homework tonight and for the next few weeks but I felt bad about not uploading so if there are any major ones tell me but I'll read it again when I get time and fix it. Hope this is good for now. ^_^

**Theme:** E is for EMO! (Is EMO pronounced with a long or short "o"?)

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does now own Hetalia and ever will! DX

Feliciano's POV (Human AU)

This has got to be the worst day of his life. It had started out so wonderfully. He had been invited over to Ludwig's house for what he thought was going to be a date. Instead, he had ended up getting dumped and running home. Of course with his luck, it had started pouring raining half way through.

Feliciano didn't really mind the rain though. It matched his mood and hid his tears. He was soaked to the bone with his skin and hair plastered to his body by the time he burst through the door of his house. Not even bothering to take off his wet shoes, he trekked to the kitchen. First thing he did was heat up some pasta and sauce. He sat down alone and started eating, hoping to warm himself up and to cheer up.

As soon as the pasta touched his tongue all the tastes he loved turned to sand in his mouth. He put his fork down and looked at the plate. He was over whelmed by all the emotions in his body. He felt played. How could he have not known that Ludwig didn't love him? Ludwig didn't say those words specifically; he had said that "we should see other people."

But what had broken his heart the most was that Ludwig said it so monotone like and wouldn't even look at him. He felt like garbage; Ludwig was repulsed to be anywhere near him. Maybe that was why the German man acted so cold and detached towards the Italian.

Feliciano had loved the German though. Ludwig had been cold and sometimes harsh but he did have his moments where he would ever do slightly smile or blush. It wasn't much but Feliciano thought he had the best smile ever and it was worth all his effort to get it. Looking back at that now, Feliciano wondered if he had been smiling for a reason other than love. Maybe he was smiling because he was thinking of how dumb Feliciano was or how oblivious he was.

His sadness morphed into anger. Why did Ludwig have to lead him on? Why did he have to be so harsh to him? Why didn't he just tell him in the first place? That way, Feliciano wouldn't be so upset and his pasta would still taste delicious.

Feliciano glared venomously at the plate of noodles, smothered in red sauce. He felt his anger reaching a bursting point. He had to get it out or he would go insane. He didn't know what he was doing while he was doing it but he realized that with a sweep of an arm, the plate smashed on the floor. Glass, noodles and red sauce littered the kitchen floor.

Feliciano's chocolate eyes gleamed to see the mess he had caused. He felt his anger lessen with the breakage of the plate. A smirk spread across his features. Within seconds he was whiz zing around the room, ripping open cabinet doors and throwing more plates and glasses to the floor.

The sound of the glass reverberated through the house as well as Feliciano's maniacal laughter. His fingertips itched with the craving to break more. When he ran out of plates and drinking glasses, he moved to knocking over appliances.

He knocked the blender to the ground. He lifted the toaster above his head and threw it to the glass-littered floor. He smashed the coffee maker with one of the cabinet doors. He ripped and broke anything he could; rampaging through drawers and rummaging through doorless cabinets. By the time he was done, he was panting and his eyes were wide as well as his grin as he glanced satisfied around the more-than-disheveled kitchen.

He looked around and noticed red foot marks. He looked down at his feet and saw all the glass shards embedded in his feet. He noticed for the first time that his foot was hot with pain. However, unlike other times, this pain felt good. It eased all the rest of his anger.

Looking more around his kitchen, shame and horror flooded through him. The kitchen never did anything to hurt him. Throughout his entire life, it had been a safe haven; a place where he could relax and just cook. He had destroyed it all and it would cost him money that he didn't have to fix it.

Collapsing onto the floor, Feliciano began to sob. He completely destroyed all the food he had left; it was all ruined on the flood. He didn't have the money to replace the appliances that he had destroyed. He gripped his hair, drawing his knees towards his chest. More glass crunched under his bare feet. He hadn't even realized it until then that he had used his shoe to smash some eggs.

An inhuman scream tore through his throat. He trembled violently, overwhelmed by even more conflicting emotions. How would he explain all the damage done? If word got out, people would think he was a freak. Everyone would hate him and expel him from society. No one loved a reject. Feliciano didn't want to imagine Ludwig's scornful eyes if he saw Feliciano at that moment; he had sunk so low.

When Feliciano's screams subsided, he picked up a large shard of glass. He turned it over in the palm of his hand, admiring how shiny it was. It was one of the only clean pieces of glass. All the others were dirty with blood, dirt or food. This one was almost perfectly clean. Feliciano's hand trembled. The clean glass felt like holy water would to a demon; he didn't deserve the purity of the glass.

Feliciano decided he must rain its purity. Who said that that piece of glass got to be better than the others? He pointed all his anger at the piece if glass. He didn't want to think about Ludwig; he'd lose his head.

Desperate to get a grip on the situation, Feliciano tightly gripped the shard. He could feel warm liquid dropping down his palm and dripping to the flood. He took the point of the shard and started carving at the skin. At what he expected to be pain, he instead felt bliss. Each cut was like an opening in his soul; his sadness, despair and anger seeping through the wounds. Driven by his new found game, he started carving up his arm. He watched as the blood ran down his forearm and collecting a puddle underneath him.

He wanted more.

He started slashing closer and closer to his wrist, wondering how close he could get before he accidentally cut the important vein. His chocolate eyes that used to hold his innocents were ablaze with the fire of his cutting. He didn't even notice the knock at his door.

"Feliciano?" a German accent called in. Had Feliciano been paying attention, he would have ran to hide. Instead, he was too lost in his fantasy world and didn't hear.

The German continued to pound on the door. Nothing he could do could catch the Italians attention. He eventually found the key Feliciano kept under the mat and unlocked the door. Blue eyes scanned around the room. He caught sight of the wet footprints leading down a hallway towards the kitchen. The house was quiet; too quiet.

Ludwig's heart leapt in his throat to see the kitchen such a mess. He at first didn't see Feliciano amongst the mess. He looked horrified at the room where the Italian was almost constantly. His brain immediately jumped to his worst fears. What if Feliciano had been robbed, kidnapped or even worse yet, killed? Tears sprang to the German's eyes. They felt alien since he hardly ever cried but he didn't want to imagine losing the Italian. The last thing he would remember of him was breaking up with him and having to see his heartbroken face. He never wanted to hurt the Italian; that was why he broke up with him.

He really did love Feliciano but he didn't want to put Feliciano through the ridicule that he might receive from others if they found out he was gay. He only wanted to protect him. If he knew that this was going to happen, he would have tried to make Feliciano as happy as possible.

Ludwig slowly looked around the room, horrified to see some blood. He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and jumped when he noticed Feliciano. The small Italian was hunched on the floor; in his blood stained hand was a sharp fragment of glass. Feliciano watched intently as he cut his arm. The look in Feliciano's eyes was immediately branded in Ludwig's brain.

He looked so wild and hungry at the sight of his own blood. It was horrifying to see his sweet Italian so mad. He immediately rushed over and seized Feliciano's bloody hand. Feliciano gasped, immediately tensing in fear. He caused the Italian to drop the shard back to the floor. He sat in front of Feliciano and held Feliciano's hands as Feliciano thrashed his limbs. A horrible animal-like scream tore through Feliciano's throat. Ludwig took whatever kicks or hits that Feliciano have him. The Italians tantrum didn't last for. Ludwig couldn't tell if it was because the Italian was weak from blood loss or if he finally realized who was holding him back.

His thrashing ceased, his hands limply resting in Ludwig's bigger hands. Ludwig's thumb gently rubbed the sticky skin.

"Feliciano?" he whispered softly, afraid that a louder voice would spook him. He hated seeing the Italians like this. He looked so small and fragile. He had completely lost his mind it seemed but he wasn't far enough gone that he couldn't come back; Ludwig just had to be cautious around him.

When Feliciano didn't respond Ludwig repeated his name. Feliciano's gaze flickered up and looked him directly in the eyes. He usually closed eyes were wide open in horror and shock, almost in disbelief at what he did. Ludwig let one hand go and gently touched Feliciano's cheek with his fingertips. Feliciano only flinched slightly but didn't protest.

"Feliciano, God, what did you do to yourself?" Ludwig whispered, the tears that had threatened to fall finally spilled over his eyes silently. Feliciano winced as if being hurt and looked away. Ludwig let go of him cautiously and took off his shirt, pressing the soft fabric to Feliciano's bleeding arm. Ludwig raised his limb to his lips and kissed the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Feliciano; I only broke up with you to protect you." Ludwig whispered. He carefully applied pressure to Feliciano's arm. Now that his frenzy was over, the pain seemed to be kicking in. Feliciano winced and tried to pull his arm towards him.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked again, still looking at his face for a further indication on how he was feeling. Feliciano didn't reply. His bottom lip trembled slightly. Ludwig gently pulled the Italian close and hugged him.

Feliciano was shocked at first but eventually hugged back tightly, crying loudly. Ludwig could feel his shoulders shaking and gently rubbed his back. He kissed the side if Feliciano's head. "It's ok. Let it all out." he whispered. Feliciano howled in tears. Ludwig held into him tightly, afraid he'd disappear if he let go. Feliciano held on tightly as well, drawing comfort from the Germans presence.

It felt like forever until Feliciano's sobs finally subsided to whimpers. Ludwig slowly released his embrace and had to pry the Italian off of him do he could pull the shirt back to look at the wound on his arm.

"We need to get this cleaned. I'm going to pick you up so don't be scared." Ludwig told him. Feliciano quietly nodded. It was good enough for the moment. Ludwig scooped him up princess style and carried him to the bathroom. Setting him on the floor and helping to keep him steady, Ludwig gently ran his arm under the rushing water. He cleaned out his wound and patted it dry. He spread some medicine on it before wrapping it up. "We need to go to the hospital so it doesn't become infected but we need to talk first." Ludwig said.

Feliciano looked away timidly. Ludwig gently stroked his cheek with the tip of his fingertips. He smiled tenderly to see the goose bumps that ghosted over Feliciano's cheek from his touch.

"Feliciano, I'm sorry I made you feel this was but what you did is unacceptable!" Ludwig said. Feliciano shrank down like a timid puppy. "But I'm here to help you; I-I love you Feliciano." Ludwig admitted.

A blush blossomed on Feliciano's cheek. He turned to look into Ludwig's eyes hopefully. Ludwig smiled back and stroked his cheek again.

"W-when I first saw your kitchen, I thought someone had k-killed you. It was the worst feeling I ever felt. I don't want to ever lose you like that. The only reason I broke up with you is because I didn't want you to be ridiculed." Ludwig explained carefully. He wanted to be sure that he got the right message across to Feliciano.

A small smile tugged at the Italian's features. "Feliciano, I'm here for you now. If you'll have me back as your boyfriend, I'd be very happy. I just...don't want to l-lose you."

Feliciano's hand came up to cup Ludwig's hand. "I-I'm s-sorry. O-of course I w-want you b-back" he whispered.

Ludwig smiled softly and gently kissed him. "One condition first?" he said. Feliciano nodded silently.

"You must promise me that you'll never hurt yourself ever again?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano smiled and nodded.

"Si, I promise..." he smiled. He and Ludwig shared another sweet kiss before Ludwig collected the Italian into his arms and cradled him to his chest. He kissed the Italian's forehead and carried him outside to go to the hospital.

Feliciano never hurt himself intentionally ever again.

A/N: Please review and favorite please! I need suggestions for F (and remember nothing too graphic. DX)! You have no clue how fun this was to write! I love this sort of stuff since I'm a weirdo. Herpa derp. That and I can really get into it! Especially with Black Veil Brides. They've got to be the best and hottest band ever! My friends gave me $55 in iTunes for my birthday so my phone is like, full with two albums of BVB. Wow, this has nothing to do with the story but I've got four Monster in my system (like always) and I can't make myself delete this all. You get a cookie if you read this all.


	6. F Fangirls

**A to Z GerIta Drabbles**

**Theme:** F for Fangirls.

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own Hetalia.

**IMPORTANT:** This was not written to offend anyone. I have nothing against Fangirls (Ok that's a semi-lie but I'm definitely a fangirl if it comes to certain things) so this is not intended to be offensive in any way.

Feliciano and Ludwig casually strolled down the street towards a popular cafe. They had decided to be open about their relationship a few days ago but were still cautious. Ludwig was only comfortable with holding hands with the Italian. However, the Italian took full advantage; constantly holding Ludwig's hand, hugging him often and kissing his cheek any chance he got.

Feliciano was just so glad that he found someone like Ludwig who loved him despite all of Feliciano's weaknesses and quirks. He could never have imagined that love would feel so absolutely beautiful. He never doubted that Ludwig loved him even though the German didn't wear his heart on his sleeve as the Italian did. He always knew that the German cared about him but just preferred to show it differently than Feliciano.

Nether the less, it had been Ludwig's idea to go to a restaurant on a date. Feliciano had been thrilled and immediately agreed to join him. They chose one of their favorite restaurants to go to. It offered something that each of them loved. Feliciano could get all sorts of delicious pasta and ripe, aged wine and Ludwig could have his beer and sausage.

Unfortunately for them, they were not aware that their restaurant was located near a popular anime convention. They had a delightful dinner and left the building, holding hands and discussing whether they should find a gelato shop.

Both froze when a chorus of ear splitting wails and squeals split the air. Thinking it was the sound of car brakes; they turned around and scanned the streets for the car. However, nothing was out of the ordinary unless you count a large hoard of fangirls cosplaying as countries, each of them clutching a camera which would later on that night, upload thousands of pictures and videos onto YouTube, DeviantArt, Photoshop and Facebook.

The couple's worlds seemed to shrink. They had completely forgotten about checking their calendars for any local anime conventions. They had been in this situation once before and they knew better than to stop. For instance, the first time they met a group of fangirls, Feliciano stopped to say hi. He and Ludwig both ended up tackled and hugged and blinded by the flashes of cameras.

Quickly distancing themselves with the motto 'divide and conquer' in mind, the couple took off racing down the streets. The sound of footsteps behind them and hot breath on their necks urged them faster. However, the girls ran faster, driven by the desire to meet their favorite anime characters in the flesh.

One girl in particular had a strong desire to meet them. With a war cry that even the Great Prussia could admire, she leapt into the air and attached herself to Ludwig's back.

"DOITSU! DOITSU! DOITSU!" she squealed. She grinned and aimed her camera in Ludwig's face and shot multiple photos. She leapt off of his back and went to Feliciano next, leaving Ludwig dizzy and with a big white dot obstructing his vision.

Ludwig immediately snapped back to his normal self when he heard Feliciano's panicked squeals. His protectiveness took over and he balled his hands into fists. Dot or no dot, fangirls or no fangirls, Ludwig forced his way to Feliciano who was under a pile of cosplayer's trying to touch his curl. His face was extremely red and his eyes were squeezed shut tight.

A low growl rumbled from Ludwig's throat, causing a roar of squeals. With a sweep of his arm, he moved the girls off of his Italian. He picked Italy up and slung him over his shoulder. There were more flashes from the cameras and he could only imagine all the hits all these embarrassing pictures would collect in just one night. No doubt, France and Romano would eventually see these and then he would be in trouble.

Ludwig wasted no more time and sprinted down the road. The fangirls, now satisfied with the pictures they got (and the pictures they were getting of Ludwig running away carrying Feliciano) stayed where they were, all laughing and shouting to each other.

Ludwig stormed up to the apartment they shared and locked the door behind him. He set Feliciano on the bed up and set up 'Code Fangirls'. In other words, he locked all his windows, bolted them with two-by-fours, pulled the blinds down and pulled the curtains across. Now secure and safe, Ludwig turned on the lights and glanced over at Feliciano. He blushed softly. His heart fluttered when he noticed that Feliciano was already looking.

"I hate fangirls don't you?" Ludwig asked walking over to the bed. He sat beside the Italian, their fingers touching. Feliciano leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"No. They can be sweet…" Feliciano said. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, but it made our date really exciting." Feliciano grinned. Ludwig chuckled and pecked the Italians lips gently. It lasted for barely a second but it seemed to last a lifetime.

Feliciano's cheeks blushed lightly and a gently smile tugged his lips into a sweet curve. "I love you, Ludwig."

Ludwig mirrored the look, moving his hand to cup Feliciano's, "I love you too, Feli."

Little did they know that some cosplayer's had drilled a hole through the wall, inserted a microscopic camera through the wall and life streamed it to YouTube and sent it to every countries email.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please send in some suggestions for G!


	7. G GiftGone

**A to Z GerIta Drabbles**

**G for Gift/Gone**

It took 33 steps to cross the room, 15 if you ran. 5 leaves sprouted from the stalk of a flower sitting in the windowsill. There were 78 cream slits in the blinds and 17 of which were broken or bent. The room had been cleaned multiple times including the bottles of cleaning supplies; all of the paperwork had been completed and neatly files away.

Bored. So bored.

Ludwig was a disciplined man. He hardly ever wasted time so boredom was a whole new concept to him. He could never imagine being this bored with nothing to do, no one to see. Work was surprisingly low so he usually wouldn't have finished by now.

He had to admit, he had been bored before but this feeling didn't feel like the usual nagging urge to find something to do that accompanied boredom. Yes, he felt that nagging but he also felt hollow.

Maybe it wasn't just boredom? Maybe it was because he was lonely. Lonely wasn't new to him at all. He was lonely most of the time but he would never admit it. Work could take loneliness of his mind for a while. At least until it was done; then he had to find something to do. It surprised him that he could ever be bored enough to count how many steps it took to cross a room or to count the slits in blinds. His eyes burned from focusing so long.

Ludwig wasn't loud like his brother, he wasn't kind like Feliciano, he wasn't outgoing like Alfred, and he couldn't naturally attract people like Antonio could. He was just Ludwig; strict, socially awkward, always working, the party pooper and the man who could never smile.

He just groaned, listening to how his deep voice reverberated around the empty house. It made everything thing seem so much bigger and reminded him of how empty it was. Ludwig sighed and stood, his chair groaning loudly in response. He crossed the room and quickly marched down the hall. He hoped he would find something beneficial to do before he got desperate enough to repaint his house and watch the paint dry.

Instead, he sat down in a rarely used recliner, popped open a can of beer and thought quietly to himself.

He couldn't remember exactly what he had thought; it was one of those times when he thought something and then couldn't remember what he had been thinking of. He didn't realize he had blanked off until he noticed that the loneliness and beer had formed an alliance and had crushed his mood. He was completely drained and didn't feel like doing anything.

For once, the blond wished he had someone to call upon to talk to or to invite over. He just wanted to be in human company that could chase away his depressed feeling.

Ludwig almost didn't hear the knock at the door. He quietly turned his head when he heard someone calling his name. He set the now empty beer can down and rose to his feet with a low grunt.

"Coming!" Ludwig called in a low voice as he sauntered to the front door. His mind was still in a fuzz but part of him wondered who it would be. He barely realized what he was doing as he wrapped his calloused hands around the door knob. He turned it slowly; his mind fuzzed still, and pulled the door open.

The fuzz disappeared like mist in the sun. Ludwig could hardly believe his eyes of who stood on his doorstep. He couldn't imagine the sweetest person he knew showing up at his door. He was surprised to see the man with Carmel colored hair and the stubborn curl that wouldn't lay flat and the sweet grin accompanied by closed eyes.

"Italy?" he asked confused. He couldn't understand why he would be at his door when all he did was yell at him for not training hard enough or for making a mess or for goofing off. He would admit; the Italian was annoying but he did have a soft spot for him.

"Ve~ salut Luddy!" Feliciano greeted him in his native tongue. He smiled happily and was practically bouncing with excitement. Ludwig wondered again why the Italian was so happy to see him.

"Er...Guten tag." Ludwig coughed awkwardly. He glanced away from the Italian to hide the light blush dusting over his cheeks. His heart thumped against his rib cage, almost as if it was trying to escape its confines. His stomach fluttered and tied itself in knots. It wasn't pleasant but it wasn't unpleasant. He always felt that way whenever the Italian was around.

"I was looking for my kitty that had gotten outside and I found this really pretty place and I thought 'Oh, I should show this to Ludwig'. So I came here as soon as I could and I knocked on your door and at first you didn't come so I was worried you weren't here but then you opened the door so it's all ok now!" Feliciano rambled happily, never once opening his eyes. His hands waved and flapped around in excited hand motions, moving in such a way that Ludwig wondered if he was actually tying his stomach into knots.

For once, Ludwig didn't find himself annoyed with the Italian. Instead, he found his mannerisms and babbling cute. He noticed how happy the Italian seemed; a heart melting smile never fading, light blush lighting his Mediterranean tanned cheeks and his curl bouncing happily. Ludwig couldn't help but find his own mood lightened; the Italian could illuminate any darkness.

"What did you find?" Ludwig asked curiously. He wanted to know what could make the Italian so happy.

"Well...it's like...kinda like a...it's..." He fumbled with words. It was probably the first time Ludwig ever saw him unsure of what to say. "I can't explain. I need to show you!"

Feliciano took Ludwig's wrist and started to pull him out of the dimly lighted house and into the sunlight. Ludwig stumbled after him, closing the door quickly.

"Where are we going?" Ludwig asked as he stumbled after the jovial Italian. He didn't need to see his face to know he had a huge smile on his face. A bubbly laugh drifted to Ludwig's ears, sounding more like a melody then a laugh.

"Ve~ I'm taking you to the place, silly!" Feliciano exclaimed happily, still holding on to Ludwig's wrist, "I'm sure you'll love it! It's so beautiful and it's quiet and peaceful and it'll give you a chance to take a break; I'm sure you have a lot of work."

Ludwig chuckled. He kept silent about finishing all his work. He wanted to let the Italian believe he was helping Ludwig relax by making him take a break. Ludwig realized he wasn't bored anymore and his heart actually felt light in his chest. It no longer felt like a heavy brick in his chest, weighing him down with work and responsibilities. He felt free; like he could leap and dive and run over any hill with the Italian by his side.

Feliciano's pace began to slow. Ludwig looked ahead as they ran over a grassy field. Anticipation was thick in the air; Ludwig could tell that whatever Feliciano wanted to show him was right over this hill. His mind began to wonder, what could Feliciano want to show him so desperately that they were running through a field, practically hand in hand? Glancing around, Ludwig realized nothing looked familiar. As far as he could see from his current position, long grass stretched out as far as the eye could see, disappearing over the horizon. The blades danced and whispered secrets to each other as the wind blew across the field. Ludwig was mesmerized by the waving of the grass that he didn't even notice he made it to the top of the hill.

Feliciano gently squeezed his hand. "Ve~ Luddy!" he called, using his pet name for the German man again. Ludwig blushed and looked at the Italian. "Look below the hill."

Ludwig did as he was told and looked below his feet. The wind seemed to snatch his breath from his chest as his eyes gazed across the field. Just below them, between two other hills grew a large path of Cornflowers, Cyclamens, Daisies and Lilies. The four different types of flowers were all intermingled. Protected by the wind, almost none were withered. They spouted from the ground and stood tall, stretching their petals towards the clouds.

"Isn't it pretty?" Feliciano asked, his voice warm. Ludwig glanced over at the Italian. The Carmel haired man had a look on his face that Ludwig hadn't seen before. His eyes were open for once as he stared down into the flower patch. His eyes glowed with warmth and an affectionate smile tugged at his lips. Never before had he seemed so peaceful and comfortable.

"Ja," Ludwig agreed quietly. He didn't wish to spoil the mood, "It's beautiful."

"Did you notice?" Feliciano asked, finally turning his head to face Ludwig.

"Notice what?" Ludwig asked, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. He saw the flowers and their stunning beauty. Was there something deeper he was supposed to notice?

"The cornflowers are Germany's national flower and the Cyclamens, Daisies and Lilies are Italy's national flowers." Feliciano explained, looking back to the field with an affectionate look.

Ludwig blushed darkly finally getting what he meant. He was very confused though. Feliciano could have seen it and wanted to show it to him in hopes that it could strengthen their relationship but it was also possible he meant it in a romantic way.

Ludwig could admit he did like the little Italian. He found him cute and he made his heart and stomach feel funny. Ludwig wasn't familiar with feelings like this. He had never felt them before but he had read some books where they described this feeling in relationship with being close to a person the other had feelings for. If he felt that way, then didn't it mean he liked the Italian romantically?

"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked. He looked up at the German. His brown eyes tried to cover disappointment but Feliciano was never good at hiding his feelings. Ludwig realized he hadn't spoken. Feliciano probably thought he was mad or something. He had been so excited to show this private place to the German that he must have had high hopes for Ludwig's reaction.

Ludwig decided then that he could make things better and even surprise Feliciano but doing so would require him to act completely out of character and take a chance; take a chance that Feliciano didn't feel the same way about him.

He decided to go through with it.

Ludwig slowly faced the Italian, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He gently cupped the Italians soft cheek with a strong hand. His hand seemed so much bigger in proportion with Feliciano's smaller face. Feliciano looked surprised at first but then quickly smiled and leaned into his touch.

Heart jumping into his throat, Ludwig gently tilted the Italians head up slightly as he leaned down. He gently pressed his lips to Feliciano's soft, warm lips. It only lasted a moment and both were too shocked to react. Their hearts beat quicker; beating as one. Ludwig leaned back, his face red with a blush. He hoped he did the right thing because it felt so right.

He smiled softly down on the Italian. "It's beautiful." he whispered. Even he did not know if he was talking about Feliciano or the flowers. Feliciano smiled happily. He giggled, sending Ludwig's heart into a fit.

"Ve~ it is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. He went up on the tips of his shoes and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. Their lips met again and this time neither of them dared to move away. Their breaths mingled and their hearts beat as one once again. Ludwig wrapped his strong arms around Feliciano's smaller waist and pulled him close gently.

The moment felt so perfect neither wanted it to end. Ludwig's heart felt full and he thought quietly to himself 'The loneliness is gone and Feliciano has given me the best gift he possibly could'.

The two spend the rest of their day, laying side by side on the beautiful hill in perfect harmony.

~/~

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Don't forget to send in your suggestions for H!


	8. H Heaven

**GerIta A to Z Drabbles**

H for Heaven

~/~

If you had asked Ludwig what his worst nightmare would have been, he probably would have responded with WWIII or a world with no rules. He never would have imagined that his best friend and lover would ever get sick. It never entered his mind that he could someday lose the person he had grown to rely on.

When Italy's economy took a sharp dip, Feliciano's health followed suit. Ludwig desperately tried to take care of him and help boost the economy. He faithfully stayed by Feliciano's side; holding his hair out of the way and rubbing his back soothing as he threw up, cooking whatever the Italian desired even though he would just continue to lose weight, tucking him underneath layers of blankets and gently holding him as he slept to try to cease his shivers. It was painful to see the Italian constantly in pain. He helped him around the house as he would get sore. He would hold him bridal style, gently tuck his head in the crook of his neck and hum quietly as he took him to where the Italian desired.

He prayed to God to help the Italian get better. He couldn't stand to see his lover so sick. He wanted to see him jumping around again, smiling and crying over the smallest things and talking without a care in the world. He missed seeing the Italian eating plate after plate of pasta without getting sick. He missed coming into the house the two shared and hearing his angelic singing coming from the kitchen. He missed trying to read a book after a long day of work and getting distracted by Feliciano wanting to cuddle. No one ever would have guessed that he would be the one wanting to cuddle with someone else.

Ludwig had willingly put down his books and shoved his work into a corner. The only reading or work he did was to try and improve Italy's economy. With the brief conversations he had with Antonio, Romano was in the same condition, if not worse. The older brother was so sick that he didn't curse or yell and wanted to cuddle with Antonio. Despite the assistance of Germany, Spain and various other countries, the Italian's economy, and health, continued to decline. There was only so much a country to do before their on economy started to get effected.

Feliciano had become a ghost of his formal self. Paper-thin, pale skin was wrapped tight over bone. His rosy cheeks became hollow and ashen. He had bags under his now dull eyes and his plump, warm lips were thin. Ludwig hated to see his beautiful lover look so horrid. Feliciano would always be beautiful in his eyes but it was still horrifying to see him looking so ill.

Ludwig didn't appear to treat it too seriously for a while. He did what any good lover would do. At first, he thought it was a usual recession; Feliciano would just be sick for a while and then he would improve. However, as time progressed, Ludwig began to realize, that the Italian was more sick than a regular recession; even a severe one. He didn't want to alarm the Italian by treating him more special than he already was.

Despite what Ludwig tried to convince himself and Feliciano, he never would have imagined that the Italians illness would have ended like this. Nations always seemed so indestructible; it was hard to remember that they could die.

But the morning Ludwig woke up to find his lover deathly still was a harsh reminder.

Ludwig had been shocked at first. He thought that he was just sleeping but when no amount of shaking or screaming could wake him up, Ludwig knew. He pulled the Italian's cold body close to his, holding him tightly and crying into the Italians hair. His sobs echoed though out the empty house and reverberated back to him. It was heartbreaking to hear, even to him. He didn't sound human; he sounded like a wounded animal.

And he was wounded.

Feliciano's death had stolen his lover from him as well as his heart. Without Feliciano, there was a large, gaping hole in his chest that could not be filled. Every beat of his heart sent the chilling reminder that Feliciano was dead through his body.

Ludwig gently set the Italians body on the bed. In deaths icy cradle, Feliciano looked so peaceful. Maybe it would be a blessing that the Italian couldn't feel any more pain. But what blessing was it if he was dead? Ludwig laid him out straight and folded his hands over his chest, his hand lingering over Feliciano's icy digits. He remembered all the times Feliciano would grab his hand and drag him off someplace. Ludwig wasn't ready to say good bye yet. He wasn't ready to let go of Feliciano's hand.

Overcome with the desire to just be near Feliciano, Ludwig laid down beside his unmoving body and pressed his face into his shirt. It felt so wrong. The only reason why he was wearing a shirt was because of being constantly cold no matter how many blankets he had or how close Ludwig held him. Ludwig shut his eyes tightly. He wanted to forget life just for a few moments and just lose himself.

A light grew and spread throughout the room. Ludwig felt as though something else was in the room. He didn't want to admit it though. It was probably just another person who would want to separate him and Feliciano.

"Luddy." A gentle voice called to him. Ludwig's body stiffened immediately. He instantly recognized the voice that he never wanted to forget. He opened his eyes and was amazed to see Feliciano standing in front of him. The Italian was dressed all in white. He had gained his weight back and the rosy color of his cheeks had returned and his eyes were bright again. Ludwig stared at the man with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"F-Feliciano…" Ludwig gasped. His eyes drank in the sight of the breathtaking man in front of him. His clothes ruffled lightly as if a gentle breeze was blowing through the room. His caramel hair danced slightly, making him look even more stunning.

"Hello Ludwig." Feliciano whispered, his voice soft and warm with love. His brown eyes gazed at the German beside his dead body with adoration. He loved the German so much…he didn't want to leave him. He wanted to go to the German and hug him. He wanted to tell him how sorry he was for always being so weak, especially near the end, and he wanted to tell him how scared he was. Yet he knew this wasn't about him anymore. He wanted to make sure Ludwig would be ok without him there.

"God…" Ludwig whispered. His usual strong voice was thick with sadness, grief and regret, "I'm so, so sorry, Feli…" How could he have let this happen? He should have been able to protect the Italian…yet he had let him died. He let the Italian slip through his fingers during the night; he hadn't gotten a chance to say good bye or tell him how much he really meant to him.

"Don't." Feliciano said softly. He approached the German quietly until they were inches apart. His caramel eyes stared into Ludwig's blue orbs determined. "Don't you be sorry. You did the best you could for me. There was nothing more you or anyone else could have done."

Almost as if the two were thinking simultaneously, both Ludwig and Feliciano reached their hands up, their fingertips lightly touching each other's. Tears sprung to both of their eyes; for the person they would lose. Neither had imagined they would have such a short amount of time together or that it would end the way it did. Yet, they had been given a second chance to say good bye.

Neither could stand staying apart any longer. Ludwig was somehow able to wrap his arms around the Italian and pulled him close. Feliciano was stunned for a moment before hugging back. He bit his lip to keep calm as Ludwig failed to suppress a sob. Feliciano felt horrible that Ludwig was crying because of him. He had never seen Ludwig cry, he had always been the strong one taking care of Feliciano if he got hurt or upset. Yet here he was, shaking like a leaf in a feeble attempt to hold back his sobs.

"Feli…" Ludwig gasped, "I don't want you to go! It's too soon; I love you so much!" He pressed his face into the fabric of Feliciano's robe. The Italian still smelled like pasta.

"I love you too…" Feliciano whispered back, holding the German tightly. Tears silently streaked down his face. He didn't want to leave Ludwig like this. "I love you so much, Ludwig." He paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "But I need you to stop this, Ludwig."

Ludwig was silent in confusion. Feliciano paused to get a hold of his emotions before continuing, "I need you to get a hold of yourself. I don't want you to be sad, Ludwig." He said, "I want you to be happy. We'll just be apart for a little while but I'll still always be with you and I'll always love you.

"I want you to find someone else. I want you to fall in love again and do all the things you want to do. I don't mean I want you to forget me; I want you to keep me in your memories but learn to love someone else and move on." Feliciano finished. The thought of Ludwig being alone just because he had gotten sick and died terrified him. It terrified him even more than the thought of being forgotten.

Ludwig leaned back. He gently cupped the Italians cheek, brushing his cheek bone with a gentle thumb, "I could never forget you, Feli. Never. I wish I had said this before…I wish I had told you every day like you deserve, but you were such an important part of my life. I loved every moment we had together and I would not change anything." Ludwig smiled softly, "You completed me…I never loved anyone as much as I loved you. I need you, Feli. I don't want to live without you."

Feliciano leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. Tears pricked his eyes, which Ludwig gently wiped away with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Ludwig," he whispered, "I want to stay with you so bad… but I have to go. I love you too, Ludwig. You were the only one who actually put up with me. You protected me from so many things and when I got sick, you were so devoted and kind to me…I know how lucky I was to know a man like you. I wish I could stay here with you forever…"

Ludwig leaned forward and Feliciano felt his lips ghost over his forehead, "I know…I wish you did too." He swallowed before continuing, "I…understand you have to go. I promise, I'll do all the things you wanted and I'll never, ever forget you. I'll always love you and don't you dare forget it. I'll come to visit you someday…and I hope you'll be waiting."

Feliciano opened his eyes and looked into Ludwig, "I'll be waiting…I'll wait eternity for you, Ludwig." He whispered. His form started to fade and Ludwig's eyes widened.

"F-Feli!" he exclaimed. He kept a firm grip on Feliciano's shoulders, hoping it would keep him with him. Feliciano smiled sadly, knowing it was futile.

"I love you, Ludwig…" he said lovingly. Ludwig realized that the Italian had to go. He didn't want to make it any harder on Feliciano; it was already hard for him.

"I love you too, Feliciano…forever and always." He whispered. He gently stroked his cheek again and looked into the eyes he loved the most. Feliciano leaned forward and gently connected their lips. Ludwig kissed back gently, closing his eyes and praying that the moment would last forever. Their lips always seemed to be perfect for each other; they fit together perfectly and every kiss was perfect.

Ludwig was left kissing thin air as Feliciano's body completely faded. The room still felt as though Feliciano was somewhere…and in a way, Feliciano would never leave. He would always have a special place in Ludwig's heart and in the home that they had shared. He wasn't as sad anymore. He would never forget the Italian and he would always have their last conversation. He was still devastated by his death and he would be for a while but it would be more bearable after the Italians visit.

Ludwig looked at the Italians body on the bed. It looked like he was just sleeping and he still looked beautiful in his eyes. Gently brushing a lock of Feliciano's bangs off of his face, Ludwig tenderly whispered to the man who would always have his heart, "Good bye…liebe…"

~/~

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and sorry for being so late! Please review and send in your suggestions for I. Thank you!


	9. I Ice Cream

**A to Z GerIta Drabbles**

I for Ice Cream

**A/N:** I wanted to apologize to a few people. I feel really bad that I brought up bad memories for you (I won't mention your name and I hope you know who I'm talking to). I used your suggestion to make up for it. -hugs-

Also, if I hosted a contest (it's a surprise as of now), would you guys consider participating in it depending on what it was about.

The Italian and the German was sitting on a lawn chair in the back yard of the Italians house. The hot, Mediterranean sun beat down heavily upon them. A small table had been placed between them. On the table sat two glasses and a book that the German had brought out but put down as it got too hot to read. There had been an accident nearby and now their power was out and the house was stuffy and hot.

The two lovers had retreated outside after pouring a drink for the two of them. Small beads of condensation dropped from the side of the glass; resembling the sweat that dripped down their face. Even the Italian who was accustomed to this sort of heat was sweating more than usual. They had both shed their shirt, wanting to be as cool as possible.

Ludwig turned his head tiredly to look at the Italian who was sprawled casually out on the lawn chair. His eyes silently grazed over the others tan chest. Despite how lazy he was during work outs, he had nice muscle tone. He had a smaller and leaner body build than the Germans but he was built none the less.

The Germans eyes wandered up to the Italians face. He had delicate facial features but he was handsome. His eyes were close lightly and a small smile was pleasantly sitting on his lips, as if he didn't mind the heat, despite the gleam of sweat coating his entire body. Ludwig felt a small smile tug on his own lips as his eyes softened. As much as the Italian annoyed him sometimes, he truly did love the Italian with all his heart.

Feliciano, as if sensing the others eyes on him, opened his eyes and looked over at the German. Soft brown eyes met with cyan orbs. Feliciano's mouth broke out into a grin, "Ve, what are you looking at, Luddy?" he asked cheerfully, though there was a slight hint of tiredness in his voice.

Ludwig felt his cheeks heat up in a blush. "Uh..." he stammered, "Nothing Feli." he said. He looked away, blushing darkly. Ludwig saw the Italian tilt his head curiously out of the corner of his eyes, which only caused his cheeks to heat up more furiously.

The Italian swung his legs to the side of his chair and swiftly moved to sit on Ludwig's lap. Ludwig blushed darkly and felt his entire body heat up from the blush.

"F-Feliciano?" he stumbled, looking into the Italians face. Feliciano smiled innocently and wrapped his arms around the Germans strong neck.

"Ve, Ludwig!" he whined, "I'm hot!" He wiggled his behind with impatience. If it were possible, Ludwig's face would have become even redder than it already was.

Ludwig put his hands on the Italians shoulders, halting his wiggling and pushing him away slightly, "I am too," he agreed, "Maybe if you got off me we'd both be cooler."

Feliciano pouted and his eyes flashed with hurt. His hands fell away from Ludwig's neck and rested at his side. "Germany doesn't want me?" he whimpered. His eyes instantly filled with beads of tears and his lips trembled. It was plain to see he was trying not to cry.

Ludwig sighed lightly. He didn't mean to upset his lover. The Italian was bored and only wanted to cuddle. Ludwig's hands gently slid around the Italians shoulders and pulled him closer, gently kissing the cover of his eyes.

"Nein," he murmured softly, "I do want you. Es tut mir lied, Italien, I don't like hot weather like you do."

The Italian looked up at the German, his soft brown eyes looking up, round with curiosity. Ludwig gently brushed some of his hair behind his ears; "I have an idea." he smiled.

Feliciano's mood brightened instantly. He broke out in a smile and he bounced lightly, "What is it? What is it?" he asked excitedly.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile more at the Italians eagerness. It was hard to remember the Italian was older than he was. He nodded, "Ja, how about we go get some ice cream?" he asked.

Feliciano clapped his hands in agreement, "That's a great idea! Can we go now? Can we go now?" he asked as though he was a young child begging his parents for a treat.

Ludwig couldn't help but blush at his eagerness and nodded, "Ja, we can go. We need to put our shirts on though."

Feliciano pouted sadly, his shoulders slumping lightly, "Is there something wrong with my body?" he asked, frantically looking down at his body, searching for something that wasn't present.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein, Italia." he said, his face blushing deeply, "Your body is perfectly fine. Some places won't let you in if you're not wearing a shirt, that's all."

Feliciano immediately relaxed and nodded, a grin replacing his pout, "Ve~ ok! Why didn't you say so?" he asked, standing up and finding his shirt. Ludwig just sighed quietly and shook his head at the Italian. He retrieved his own shirt a tugged it back into place over his slick chest. Feliciano blushed and went. Before Ludwig could react, Feliciano's hand slid under his shirt and touched his wet skin.

"Germany's sweating a lot." he declared simply. Ludwig stiffened and squirmed under his touch. He wanted to deny it but he felt a chill run up his spine.

"Italy..." he said, pushing his hand off his chest. Feliciano giggled an grinned widely.

"Let's go for ice cream now!" he exclaimed happily, as I'd that hadn't happened. Ludwig, still flustered by Feliciano touching his bare chest, only nodded with a dazed expression on his face.

Feliciano cheered happily and took Ludwig's sticky hand and began to drag him towards the Vespa. A furious blush bloomed on Ludwig's cheek. The Italian was hard for him to keep up with. His emotions changed so rapidly that he was always left scrambling to try and figure out the Italian.

Feliciano sat on the scooter and patted the seat space behind him, smiling for Ludwig to get on. Ludwig's blush only became more red and vibrant as he sat behind the Italian and wrapped his arms around his smaller waist. Feliciano didn't seem to care or notice. He pulled away from their house and drove towards their favorite ice cream stand.

After they had gotten their ice cream, they went to a seating area outside the shop and ate their ice cream. Ludwig spooned the chocolate treat from his cup into his mouth. He glanced around the beautiful Italian city. He couldn't begin to find words to describe the beauty. Rome was an old city but there was a nice mixture of its ancient past and its modern present. He loved how history seemed to be at every turn. He could spend his life in Rome and still learn something new about it everyday.

He turned his gaze to the Italian happily licking at the vanilla cone. It was still extremely hot but the Italian looked comfortable eating ice cream beside the German. A gentle smile tugged at the corner of the German's mouth. He loved how adorable the Italian was; he loved how kind he was, how he was so innocent despite having gone through the hardships he had, how he was so caring for others and how he was so generous. The German was hard on the Italian but it was only because he cared about him so much. He didn't want him to be so reliant on him if he got in trouble. He was terrified that he might be too late to help him and result in the Italian getting hurt or worse.

Despite how annoying the Italian could be sometimes, Ludwig knew he needed the Italian in his life.

Feliciano seemed to notice Ludwig staring at him. He glanced up, not noticing the ice cream above his lip. Ludwig's eyes widened slightly and he blushed. The Italian looked so adorable and kissable. Sure they were technically dating, but Ludwig was never wild of showing affection, especially in public. But seeing the Italian with ice cream on his lips looked so adorable.

Neither said a word as Ludwig leaned close, his large calloused hand gently angling the Italians chin upwards. Their eyes met; icy blue meeting warm brown. It seemed like forever until Ludwig leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together.

Feliciano responded by kissing back gently. Their hearts seemed to sync with one another's and both their faces heated up in a blush. The kiss was brief but sweet, both pulling back and looking at each other with warm, adoring eyes for the man in front of them.

"Ti amo, Luddy." Feliciano whispered.

Ludwig smiled ever so softly and gently caressed his cheek, "Ich liebe dich, Italien."


End file.
